Les Fleurs du Mal 【花言葉】
by H.2.Ashes
Summary: the GazettE a troqué sa célébrité contre une autre sorte de réputation : Aoi est un inspecteur de police récemment revenu du Bureau Fédéral de lutte contre le crime organisé de Hawaï, pour intégrer le Bureau de Sécurité des Particuliers du MPD. Ruki est son nouveau coéquipier, un bleu ambitieux. Uruha a un jumeau et Reita, chef bosozuku est aussi son frère. Yakuza in da place !
1. Hanakotoba résumé

Résumé.

_Japon, préfecture de N., 9 juin 2002._

Le vieux Shuiro était hirishi, comme son père avant lui et son grand-père aussi. Au sous-sol de la maison familiale, assit sur un tatami usé, à l'aide de faisceaux d'aiguilles fixés sur des bambous, il pratiquait l'art ancestral de l'irezumi avec une ferveur quasi religieuse. Pour ces raisons, les rares hommes, qui osaient encore passer entre ses mains agiles, devaient faire preuve d'un héroïsme certain et souffrir le martyre durant des heures, pendant plusieurs mois.  
Une année complète, à raison de cinq heures par jours, furent nécessaires à la réalisation de ce que le maître appelait : « Ses Doubles Phénix ». Le tatoueur n'aurait pas pu rêver plus belles toiles que les deux dos de ces jeunes jumeaux, pour réaliser le chef-d'œuvre de sa vie. Ce jour où il signa enfin, Atsuaki et Kouyou fêtaient leur vingt-et-unième anniversaire.


	2. Hanakotoba introduction

FANFICTION

**Ash XII**

_A l'instar des Samouraïs qui suivaient le Bushidô, les Yakuzas suivent le Ninkyôdô ._

**Title : **[ Les Fleurs Du Mal ]  
**Real name :**【花言葉】(hanakotoba : le langage des fleurs).  
**Type:** Novel-fanfiction  
**Structure :** ?  
**Chapitres :** Introduction/ ?  
**Author :** Ash  
**Writer :** Ash  
**Genre :** action, romance, polar, angst...  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings :** some mafia story...  
**Disclaimer :** I own the plot, not the men.  
**A/N :** Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, des lieux connus est totalement fortuite.

_Résidence de clan KEGARAWASHII-kai, banlieue de N. ouest._

Une brise fraiche soufflait en ce matin d'été. Elle faisait doucement vibrer le fin papier desshōji ouverts sur un superbe jardin traditionnel. Les pluies de moussons avaient redonné vie aux magnolias étoilés, rendu leur vert aux Ifs. Les érables japonais rougissaient d'être tendrement caressés par les premiers vents d'automne. Les cigales chantaient, mêlant leurs voix avec celles des beaux oiseaux de paradis, installés dans une volière, à l'abri d'un gigantesque saule pleureur, dont les branches caressaient l'herbe soyeuse. Dans un bassin nageaient gracieusement un banc de carpes koï, qui frôlaient les pieds submergés de la statue du _Kouni-no-toko-tatchi-no-kami_* -censée protéger l'ancienne ferme agricole devenue une luxueuse demeure. Les rayons du nouveau soleil remplaçaient la chaude humidité de cet été, par une atmosphère plus clémente, propice à la méditation. Mais un incessant remue-ménage bouleversait la résidence dès l'aurore.

Obligé par quelque néfaste curiosité Takashima Kouyou quitta tranquillement sa place sous l'abri confortable du y_osemune_*. Nus pieds sur les rugueux tatamis il traça furtivement sa route bien plus par habitude de discrétion que par crainte d'être découvert à fureter. S'arrêtant face aux portes coulissantes il plaça son oreille pour capter les murmures bruyants –une mauvaise habitude qui pourtant lui permettait de connaître tous les vilains petits secrets que comptait cette fière maisonnée. Un bref regard lui permit de découvrir l'ampleur de la tâche accomplie depuis tôt ce matin. Les employés de maison agités préparaient en toute hâte le tokoma pour l'arrivée imminente du chef et sa considérable suite. Plusieurs ikebanas fraichement créés décoraient chaque côté de l'alcôve réservée au dirigeant. Les belles fleurs d'achillées grandes ouvertes donnaient à l'endroit un peu plus de chaleur, cependant leur signification amenait aussi beaucoup de chagrin à qui la savait. Le curieux soupira lassé de tout ce théâtre qui une fois de plus viendrait bientôt déranger la paix monacale de ce lieu. Bien que la solitude souvent lui pesait, il préférait cela aux rassemblements houleux qui de temps à autres prenaient place ici: une armée de gens costumés tous assis en tailleurs face à un vieillard aigri discutaient d'affaires le dépassant et dont il ne gardait aucun intérêt.

Sa vision fut troublée soudain par une figure courbée avançant à petits pas; la démarche si singulière des geishas. L'arrivée intempestive le contraignit à quitter sa position d'observateur. Son cœur soudain se mit à battre un rythme mouvementé tandis qu'il s'installait de nouveau sous le porche. Rapidement il refit son apparence, remettant ses longs cheveux châtain derrière sa nuque et ajustant son kimono de soie à son maigre corps. Takashima n'aimait pas ce moment de la journée pourtant il s'y savait contraint jusqu'à un certain temps. Cette pensée le décourageait davantage. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son sang-froid alors qu'on frappait doucement sur le bois du fusuma.

« Dôzo. » Le ton tremblant de sa voix sous-entendait une appréhension à peine masquée par le charmant sourire qu'il affichait poliment face à l'invité.

« Takashima-sama, prenez s'il vous plait. »

De vieilles mains ridées se tendirent vers lui qu'il observa avec attention. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs la servante avait toujours été la même : froide oba-san portant le plateau de médicaments. Sa bouche fine aux lèvres craquelées ne souriait jamais et ses yeux sous ses épais sourcils semblaient éteints depuis longtemps, sa peau aussi conservait, en affreuses rides, les marques du temps passé. La belle dame de compagnie d'antan, telle une fleur fanée, avait perdu tout intérêt mais restait fidèle à son patron. Ce constat n'apportait pas grand renfort à Takashima : son statut ne lui paraissait plus satisfaisant, bien que ses perspectives d'avenir se voient grandies. Jusque-là, l'utilité de sa triste vie se résumait à n'être que l'enfant-fardeau d'un chef de clan. Bientôt vingt-quatre ans qu'il trainait cette réputation malgré lui. Or, l'évènement qui le précipita de rien à presque divin faillit aussi le briser. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient sans que ne cesse ce ridicule rituel, auquel il était contraint depuis son arrivée en ces lieux obscurs –une prison dorée dont il ne s'échapperait certainement jamais.

« S'il vous plait Takashima-sama. Le maître se fâcherait s'il connaissait vos caprices. » La femme âgée gronda faiblement, sa voix toutefois contenait assez d'impatience pour effrayer le fragile Takashima Kouyou.

S'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, oba-san aurait surement demandé gentiment, complétant sa formule par son plus beau rire édenté. Seulement lui ne pouvait prétendre à ce genre de faveur. Il savait pertinemment ce que sa désobéissance entraînerait - il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois auparavant. Maintenant tout cela l'ennuyait, alors avec dédain il s'empara des cachets et du verre posé sur le plateau près de lui. Au creux de sa paume les jolies pilules ressemblaient à de petits bonbons couleurs pastel.

« Si peu cette fois-ci? » Demanda-t-il presque ironiquement en avalant les pastilles à l'aide d'une gorgée d'eau.

« Le maître ne voudrait pas que Takashima-sama soit trop affaiblit, ce soir est un triste jour de fête. »

« Oh, je comprends mieux dans ce cas tout l'affreux remue-ménage, il murmura pour lui-même reposant la coupe d'eau pour ensuite s'allonger à même le sol, vous pouvez disposer oba-san, j'aimerai me reposer en attendant l'arrivée de père, il faut que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens afin de le recevoir. »

La domestique eut une grimace de mécontentement à la mention du mot « père », mais acquiesça sans mots dire. Avec des gestes précis, millimétrés, elle déposa le verre sur le plateau et s'en saisi puis se leva, quittant la pièce à reculons tout en s'excusant poliment par d'incessantes courbettes. Lorsque le fusuma fut de nouveau fermé Takashima se senti soulagé tout cet usage, s'il le laissait désormais indifférent, imposait de fatigantes contraintes. Toutefois, persistaient encore les souvenirs des instants cauchemardesques ou sans pitié on l'avait gavé de ces affreuses gélules et pire encore. C'étaient les mêmes mains rudes d'oba-san qui fourraient dans sa bouche d'enfant la drogue censée prévenir ses crises. La vile mégère se plaignait souvent de mal supporter de s'occuper d'un infâme tel que lui. Il fallait dire, au sein d'une telle famille, Takashima Kouyou faisait figure de paria.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais réellement assimilé le but de cette torture quotidienne. Adolescent on le força tellement qu'à vingt ans toute son anatomie s'affaiblissait déjà totalement sous le contrôle des neuroleptiques et des antipsychotiques. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit malade pour qu'on l'astreigne à un tel traitement. Le fait est qu'il ne ressentait pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque maladie puisqu'il se trouvait constamment sous l'emprise de la drogue. La sensation éprouvée avait un goût aliénant ; son âme subsistait dans un corps à l'agonie. Tiraillé entre la vie et la mort il ne savait que choisir. Quel avenir lui réservait-on en ce bas monde? Seul le très estimé maître Takashima connaissait les réponses, en ce qu'il était l'admirable instigateur de toute cette cruelle mascarade.

Ce jour-là, Takashima Kouyou se laissa emporter à des agissements qu'il ne comprit pas aussitôt. Allongé à même le sol, il fixait, apathique, ce paysage qui d'habitude le fascinait tant. Son cœur battait un rythme allant crescendo tandis qu'il portait une main tremblante à sa bouche. Furtivement il cracha au creux de sa paume les cachets rendus pâteux par sa salive. Il avait dissimulé les comprimés sous sa langue et fait mine de les avaler sans même se rendre compte du danger d'une telle action. Par chance, Oba-san ne perçu rien d'anormal - il préférait ne pas imaginer la correction qui lui aurait été administré dans le cas contraire. L'appréhension serrait douloureusement sa poitrine: pour la première fois depuis longtemps Takashima refusait délibérément sa thérapie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui en résulterait mais voulait savoir malgré la crainte et les risques.

Une chose l'inquiétait néanmoins, supporterait-il cette liberté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kouyou récriminait intérieurement cette dictature endurée jours après jours à prendre des médicaments dont il ne voyait pas la réelle utilité si ce n'est de l'enchainer mieux encore à cette maison qu'il ne supportait pas. Il se sentait plus comme le brave chien de son maître que comme un homme. En vérité Takashima Kouyou ne connaissait rien des choses qui font une personne: l'amitié, l'amour, les sentiments n'étaient que de curieuses définitions qu'il lisait au travers ses livres. Tout ça le hantait au point que parfois les histoires se transcrivaient jusque dans ses rêves. Il devenait alors ce tragique héros à la recherche du but à donner à sa vie et, qui pour cela, se devait d'outrepasser les obstacles dressés sur son chemin. Il se demandait fréquemment s'il n'était pas lui aussi un de ceux-là. Peut-être pourrait-il écrire les chroniques de sa misérable existence.

Longtemps Kouyou resta couché. Il réfléchissait plus ou moins à ce qui l'attendrait une fois véritablement à jeun de toute drogue. Son regard noisette naviguait à présent dans la chambre qu'il occupait et qu'il aimait détailler malgré sa décoration dépouillée. La pièce était rectangulaire selon les normes japonaises (calculées en tatamis) et son agencement suivait le pur style Feng Shui. Elle se situait dans la partie yin de la maison, regroupant les cinq éléments: des murs en paille de riz pour la terre, un âtre pour le feu, un aquarium pour l'eau, une armure de samouraï exposée pour le métal et des poutres de hêtre massif pour le bois. Quant au reste des meubles nécessaires, armoire, table de chevet, bureau etc., on préféra l'en priver prétextant qu'une bonne santé mentale demandait une harmonieuse circulation du _Qi_*. Ne restaient donc qu'une vieille boussole _Luo Pan_* posée sur un socle de marbre noir ainsi qu'une sérigraphie sur toile de lin d'un _bagua_* clouée au mur comme autant d'icônes dans un lieu consacré. Rien ne trainait, chaque jour on lui apportait sa tenue, on rangeait son futon et les quelques manuscrits qu'il laissait à même le sol de sorte qu'on l'incitait presque à vivre la nuit plutôt que le jour afin qu'il ne soit pas une nuisance pour son entourage. Kouyou passait alors son temps plongé dans ses livres, complétant assidument les années de scolarité qui lui faisaient défaut, ou rêvassant simplement à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas été lui.

Bien que reconnu brillant par des spécialistes, Takeshima Kouyou connaissait très peu de choses ayant à propos les standards scolaires. Il ne gardait de son passage à l'école que de brefs souvenirs : des cahiers de brouillons amplis d'écritures et de calcules sans une once de signification, une froide maîtresse au sourire avide de reconnaissance, un costume trop court hériter de son frère et surtout les affreuses moqueries de ses camarades sur son étrange famille. Tout ça remontait à bien loin pourtant étrangement il s'en remémorait bien plus que les confuses images de sa mère au sourire radieux, des bras chaleureux de l'homme qui n'était pas son père mais se comportait comme tel et des éclats de rire d'autres enfants. Du foyer où il vécut la plus grande partie de son enfance, il ne lui restait que de vagues impressions et les quelques anecdotes que lui comptaient son frère les rares moments où il le visitait. L'homme cependant se montrait évasif sur le sujet, et cela obligeait Kouyou à produire de longs et pénibles travaux sur sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut. Il suspectait qu'on veuille garder floue cette partie-là de sa vie comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêchait d'en dire trop.

Impuissant il assistait, depuis son entrée dans cette maisonnée, à l'imposante dictature soumettant son cadet à une vie qui l'enchainait à des responsabilités plus lourdes chaque jour, quand lui souffrait la faiblesse d'un esprit rongé l'empêchant de se battre pour ce frère perdu au sein d'un clan hostile. Il ne savait pourtant que peu de choses de ce dernier ayant oublié tout ou partie de sa jeunesse et séparé de lui bien trop jeune. La curiosité qui le rongeait autrefois finissait par s'estomper, les médicaments faisaient leur effet ainsi que la gêne qui teintait le regard de l'autre chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait à propos de sa vie au dehors. On força même leur silence par de curieuses manières, astreignant leurs rencontres en jours de visite, distinguant de la sorte le patient Takeshima comme un résident permanent et obligé de ladite maison.

Une voix au loin, se faisant de plus en plus insistante, sortit Takashima de ses sombres pensées. A ce moment il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupit et qu'on venait certainement lui apporter de quoi préparer la visite du maître. Il senti l'inquiétude s'éveiller à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience du monde l'entourant. La crainte qu'on découvre son forfait le hantait si bien que, s'essayant il fixait résolument le sol afin qu'on ne lise pas la peur dans ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il senti une main forte et pourtant amicale se poser sur son épaule qu'il daigna enfin lever la tête. Son triste regard découvrit avec appréhension le visage de l'intrus bien qu'il se rappelle la chaleur d'une telle étreinte: une seule personne de sa connaissance osait encore le toucher de la sorte.

« Otôtosan... »

« Allons Kouyou, coupa le nouvel arrivant d'un rire franc, tu sais que je déteste ce terme lorsqu'il sort de ta jolie bouche, n'oublies pas que nous sommes jumeaux, tu n'es ni plus jeune ni plus vieux que moi, il s'arrêta un instant fixant son vis à vis d'un regard appuyé, mais tu dois savoir que je suis celui qui tiens le véritable rôle d'ainé. » ajouta-t-il gravement sans plus de salutations.

Takeshima acquiesça poliment.

« _Souseiji_* ne, Atsuaki? »

« Écoutes Kouyou, soupira l'homme agacé, c'est ton jour de sortie aujourd'hui et père ne devrait plus tarder. S'il te voit accoutré de la sorte il se mettra en colère et Kami-sama nous protège, ce n'est pas le moment! Il s'exclama avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux, je t'aide à te préparer tandis que nous causons un peu. Que dirais-tu d'entendre mes récents exploits au travail? » Il déclara fièrement.

« Exploits? interrogea Kouyou considérant tout à coup furieusement les prunelles de son frère, support à son hardiesse nouvelle. Ma mémoire me fait certes défaut, mais les évènements récents se conservent aussi bien que les cicatrices laissées sur ma peau. Je pourrais faire le décompte comme un sablier avec ces marques qui prouvent l'extravagance de votre comportement. Frère vous vous dites, dans ce cas venez panser les plaies que vos mains ont créé inconsciemment, car je suis fatigué de me faire votre porte-parole et celui de notre père. Cela me tue voyez-vous. Pourquoi dans ce cas devrais-je écouter vos faits d'armes sachant que ce soir d'autres douleurs viendront balafrer mon corps sans que vous ne vous en alarmiez? Tout en continuant son discours Takashima Kouyou défaisait l'obi de son fin yukata, découvrant ainsi l'accablant patchwork que formaient les stigmates sur son pâle épiderme. Constatez-vous même le brun de celle-ci, d'un doigt il désigna sur sa hanche droite une large blessure à peine guérit, recouverte par un mauvais hématome, c'est le prix à payer pour réconcilier Yoshio Tsunoda suite à votre affront aux I... . Il se trouvait peu enclin à la discussion après que vous ayez si bêtement racketté un de ses gangs sur son territoire et, au vu de la situation actuelle de son clan en perpétuel mouvement depuis la mort du troisième _kaicho_*, je doute de l'intérêt de cette mission que père m'a donné afin de vous couvrir. Alors oniisan qu'allez-vous me conter cette fois qui mérite mon attention?... »

« Cruel Takashima, gronda le frère sur un ton faussement comique, je suis le seul qui te rende toujours visite, je passe du temps avec toi alors que d'autres affaires plus importantes me pressent et tu me sermonne comme mère lorsqu'elle avait encore toute sa tête. C'est ennuyant, je devrais peut-être demander aux servantes d'augmenter ta dose de médicaments pour faire cesser tout tes propos médisants. »

« Ne soyez pas trop prompt à utiliser ce genre d'argument, reprocha le dit Takashima, depuis bien longtemps j'ai cédé ma personne sans autre motif que de vous protéger. Garderiez-vous si peu d'estime pour votre tendre frère ci enfermé contre son gré, et qui permet votre ascension sociale sans trop de dommages malgré votre caractère buté? »

Il fit glisser délicatement les derniers pans du yukata dévoilant dans son entier le frêle corps malade et abusé aux yeux blafards de son jumeau qui pour toute réponse se dépêcha de le couvrir d'une belle chemise blanche. Les mains d'Atsuaki pourtant adroites à la bagarre tremblaient imperceptiblement, la crainte d'abimer plus la délicate anatomie hantait chacun de ses gestes nonobstant qu'il ajustait un à un les petits boutons de nacre, couvrant ainsi le torse amaigri de son double. Ses yeux peinaient de constater le visage si différent du sien malgré leur gémellité prouvée. Les traits de Kouyou marquaient par leur finesse autant que par dureté : de son cou long et fin roulait une pomme d'Adam élégamment soulignée portant une mâchoire taillée sèchement qu'accentuait la ligne carrée de son menton, ses lèvres curieusement dessinées attiraient l'œil par leur pulpeuse distinction élaborant par là même un charmant contraste avec son nez étrangement fin pour le type asiatique, l'arrondi de ses pommettes -vestige de son enfance- atténuait un peu l'aspect émacié de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient comme deux minces amandes joliment accentuées par une double paupière affinée, -appas de prédilection des femmes nipponnes. Ils abritaient de superbes perles cuprifères que les années de douleur commençaient à assombrir, même protégées par de longs cils dorés. Ses sourcils longs et légèrement tracés intensifiaient cette impression d'un homme dont la beauté calquait l'inexpressif portrait d'un gisant.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel qui restera dans les mémoires. Père parle de l'avenir des Kegarawashii comme le Premier Ministre parle de l'avenir du pays. Tu verras, le clan est en ébullition. Tous s'interrogent sur le contenu de la réunion si importante qui se tient cet après-midi! J'ai hâte! Je voudrai tant te raconter aniki! » Atsuaki s'exclama à la manière d'un enfant, sans prêter plus attention au précédent discours de son frère. Ses mains naviguaient à présent adroitement ajustant la chemise d'un blanc caractéristique au précieux coton du Nil. Avec des gestes empressés, il se saisi du pantalon de coton noir fourni par les bonnes et destiné à son jumeau. L'ensemble était original et simple à la fois tout en restant dans les règles un avantage certainement dû à sa position spécifique au sein du clan.

« Laissez-moi deviner, l'histoire que vous venez me conter a pour propos cette annonce. La façon dont votre sourire s'agrandit et vos pupilles brillent sous-entendent quelque joie mal contenue, ce qui me fait penser avec certitude que vous connaissez le motif de tant de mouvement. Me croyez-vous innocent Atsuaki? »

Toujours fragile sur ses fines et longues jambes il se leva tremblant. Un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il enfilait le pantalon que lui avait fourni son frère.

« Je sais précisément, reprit-il après un dernier effort pour boutonner l'habit, le contenu de cette assemblée aussi bien que sa gravité. Mami-chan qui passait par là l'autre jour a discuté avec oba-san. » Il arrêta un moment sa narration afin de considérer tant qu'il le pouvait son apparence sans aucun miroir pour le guider, puis reprit son récit :

« Comme c'était l'heure de mon repas j'ai pu les entendre discuter alors qu'elles veillaient à ce que je me sustente correctement. Mon ouïe développée et leurs forts murmures me permirent de capter l'ensemble de leur farouche débat, il s'agenouilla face à son frère et continua de nouveau, je suis conscient bien sûr que leurs babillages ne valent que peu de choses cependant des détails ont retenu mon attention que vient confirmer cette réunion placée sous le signe d'une mutation du clan. »

« Tu es malin Kouyou, dangereusement malin, il affirma sereinement une vérité que tout deux connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, mais dans la bouche d'Atsuaki cela sonnait désormais pire qu'une menace. Je comprends mieux chaque jour la raison de ta claustration. Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, qui comprend les choses sans même en faire partie est un élément à haut risque pour nous. » Atsuaki souriait plaisamment, bien que ses poings serrés sur ses genoux démontrent son agacement certain et difficilement refreiné.

« Pourtant je suis irremplaçable n'est-ce pas. »

« Ne joue pas trop, tu finiras par avoir des problèmes, la plaisanterie ne fut gère appréciée et l'ainé eu tôt fait de répondre par un sarcasme intimidant, père ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ni moi d'ailleurs. »

L'avertissement ne toucha pas Kouyou qui s'amusait à provoquer le jeune homme si sensible à la remarque. Les minutes passantes, il se sentait plus sûr de lui. Les drogues se dissipaient et son esprit pouvait agir librement sans pour autant attirer trop l'attention de son frère. Celui-ci savourait tant son petit pouvoir, -que ce soit sur son jumeau ou sa bande-, qu'il aurait été bien désappointé de remarquer son réel manque d'ascendant sur son fragile cadet. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : Atsuaki prenait le rôle du maître, tandis que Kouyou jouait l'éternel enfant. Durant ses moments de lucidité le jeu paraissait tellement intéressant qu'il devait se forcer à ne pas paraître trop joyeux de son état ou sa situation. Des années durant, il avait tissé des fils solides lui permettant de diriger efficacement son entourage. Les servantes par exemple bien que d'abord hostiles, fléchissaient au moindre de ses caprices de peur, -disaient-elles-, d'éveiller la bête en lui, et les gardes du corps qui lui étaient alloués seraient prêts à donner leur vie pour ce monstre si habile à manipuler les armes en tous genres. Atsuaki lui-même faisait partie de ces gens-là, que Kouyou utilisait selon ses envies : il nommait cela « l'impitoyable réalité de l'intellect ».

« Parce que vous êtes convaincu de ma dépendance, mais vous vous trompez, dit-il en souriant de plus belle. J'aimerais que vous gardiez toujours cette illusion qui me distrait en attendant les supposés grands changements, il devint rigide soudain et son regard fixa âprement son vis-à-vis. Je n'aurai plus longtemps à patienter vous le comprendrez après cette tragique et heureuse réunion, il laissa passer un long silence que n'osa briser Atsuaki pressentant les terribles propos à venir, si vous saviez comme je suis impatient.»

**LEXIQUE**

_*Kouni-no-toko-tatchi-no-kami: _dieu shintô, Résident Éternel sur Terre.

*_Yosemune_: sorte de toit à quatre pentes incurvées.

*_Oyabun_: chef japonais qui supervise le gang yakuza.

*Luo pan: nom donné à une certaine sorte de boussole chinoise utilisée autrefois comme mètre pour le Feng Shui, aujourd'hui elle son utilisation étant trop complexe peu de personnes savent l'utiliser.

*Bagua: c'est un diagramme octogonal de la Chine ancienne utilisé dans le taoïsme et le Yi Jing mais aussi dans le Feng Shui, les arts martiaux et la navigation.

* Souseiji: jumeau.


	3. Hanakotoba chapitre 1

L'homme qui ne voulait pas.

L'officier Shiroyama Yuu ouvrit ses paupières engourdies de sommeil, sur décor pas tout à fait inconnu. Il émanait de l'endroit une ambiance à la fois commune et étrangère. De ces ambiances, vous savez, qui ramènent loin dans un obscure passé. Sa montre sonnait de son cri strident, il grognait son mécontentement. Shiroyama n'était pas quelqu'un du matin. Six heures déjà, constata-t-il dépité, allongeant le bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper le vieux bracelet-montre au verre fendu : un cadeau dont il ne saurait se défaire et qu'il trainerait probablement jusque dans sa tombe. La nuit avait semblé trop courte, -à moins que ce ne soit le jour levé trop tôt. Dans sa bouche, le goût pâteux laissé par la bière suffit à le renseigner sur la cause de son amnésie épisodique.

Il avait éprouvé cette curieuse sensation de _déjà-vu_ en ouvrant les yeux. Un pressentiment qui, sitôt lui serra la gorge mieux qu'une corde autour du cou. Pour commencer, il était allongé sur un lit. Sa tête lourde reposait sur un coussin aussi dur qu'une brique. Les couvertures tièdes, néanmoins rugueuses et un peu humides, recouvraient sa charmante anatomie rigidifiée par quelques curieux mystères. Constat alarmant : Shiroyama était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Sa peau certes moins pâle que les draps jaunis, témoignaient son désintérêt envers sa propre personne çà et là stigmatisée, scarifiée et partout marquée de bleus indécents, dont plus d'uns, avouait-il, étaient encore frais.

Lorsqu'enfin il osa bouger un bras, Shiroyama ne put que se crisper : soit un rouleau compresseur lui passa dessus durant la nuit, soit il s'était livré à de douteuses activités. Pour cause, la place vide de ce _king size bed_ respirait un parfum puissant, qui n'était pas le sien, mais qu'il reconnaissait, pour l'avoir humé maintes et maintes fois. Ce brulant parfum de vice lui donnait tout à coup la nausée. Il avait remis ça, se dit l'homme en fixant désespérément le plafond, ses prunelles noires un brin accusatrices. Le nez piqué, la gorge en feu, les muscles tendus et la cervelle en compote : cette journée commençait mal.

Forçant une quinte de toux rauque et glaireuse, il alla attraper à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes, probablement égaré quelque part au pied du lit, - là où il avait sa place habituelle et facile d'accès. Il ne l'y trouva pas… De quoi ternir un peu plus son humeur mal embouchée : Shiroyama Yuu n'était pas le type du matin, encore moins lorsqu'il se couchait ivre. Aussi, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière, d'un soupir las, l'officier se redressa sur le lit. Avec ses paupières encore un peu collées, sous son regard terni de fatigue, le monde prenait un aspect plus brumeux qu'un jour d'ozone à Tokyo. Tout tournait autour de lui. Grognant, il avisa son caleçon et le reste de son costume froissé sur la moquette râpée.

Le matelas émit un craquement strident, bien que ses gestes fussent ralentis. Il fallait aussi qu'il se méfie du plafond bas, des seulement soixante centimètres entre le bord du lit et celui de la table basse en marbre de fortune, et des bottins déchirés, entassés près de la porte coulissante. Son sentiment de culpabilité allait grandissant cependant que son pied décelait le rebutant poisseux d'un préservatif usagé : un parmi tant d'autres perdus sous les meubles, leur nombre sans doute égal au nombre de passages en une soirée. La boite de mouchoirs, (mise à disposition pour la clientèle de l'hôtel), avait été vidée par terre. Shiroyama se dit, non sans ironie, que cela faisait de gros confettis, comme ceux qu'on lance à la sortie de l'église un jour de mariage.

Le téléphone sur le meuble de la tête de lit se mit à sonner furieusement, pendant qu'il enfilait, tant bien que mal, son caleçon rayé, -aussi fripé et humide qu'au sortir du lave-linge. Rien d'étonnant alors, à ce que le crâne de Shiroyama heurte le plafond trop bas. Il grogna à nouveau, jura de plus belle en se frottant la tête d'une main calleuse. Il décrocha, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait. _Toi_, grommela-t-il, sa mauvaise humeur toutefois, se volatilisait tout à coup. L'officier remarqua l'origami en forme d'oiseau qui trônait à côté de l'appareil : à première vue, la figure ressemblait à une traditionnelle grue, mais Yuu Shiroyama savait mieux que quiconque. Son cœur bondit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- On a vraiment remis ça.

Oui, répondit une voix plus que familière.

On n'aurait pas dû.

Tu étais saoul cette fois.

… Cette fois c'était moi, Shiroyama acquiesça de la tête, comme si l'autre personne, au bout du fil, avait pu le voir.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas…

Un rire particulièrement enroué et acerbe se répercuta, féroce, dans son oreille. Puis un soupir à fendre l'âme. De l'autre côté du combiné on percevait nettement des voix, empressées, sévères, accablantes, presque menaçantes. Elles appelaient : _monsieur_, _monsieur_, _monsieur_ !

Il faudra remettre ça Aoi-chan, fit la voix sur un ton trop sérieux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Shiroyama demeura longtemps immobile, accablé par le poids de leurs actions. Il écoutait la tonalité cinglante vibrer contre son tympan : elle ressemblait presque à l'électrocardiogramme d'un mort.

A nouveau, ses yeux fixèrent l'origami confectionné avec ce qui ressemblait au dépliant du love-hotel où ils avaient passé la nuit. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il l'a vit confectionnée : les petits doigts agiles d'un enfant au sourire innocent. C'était la même personne et pour des raisons similaires. La figure représentait un phénix, quoiqu'elle s'apparente plutôt à une grue au cou tordu et aux ailes brisées. Shiroyama l'attrapa et la rangea délicatement dans la poche de sa veste en cuir griffée : posé sur ses épaules étroites, le cuir noir, (payé une petite fortune), sur sa chemise blanche d'officier tranchait mieux que du rouge et du blanc. Sa tenue complète était chiffonnée d'avoir passé sa nuit ailleurs que sur un cintre. Le tout composait une puanteur exécrable, mélange de cigarette, d'alcool et de sueur : pour sûr, son chef allait lui crier dessus.

Par chance, ou parce qu'il avait sombré son mariage contre une place au sommet : Yuu Shiroyama profitait allègrement de sa place dans la pyramide hiérarchique au Bureau de Sécurité des Particuliers. On lui dispensait donc l'affreux costume officiel bleu ciel et marine. Un privilège cher payé, qu'il dilapidait chaque mois dans la pension alimentaire due à son abominable ex-femme. Il bouda à cette pensée, bouclant en hâte la ceinture où était coincée son arme de service : un vieux Type 26. Un regard critique dans le petit miroir près de la porte coulissante lui permit d'ajuster un semblant de tenue. Certes, on aurait pointé du doigt un agent du service public, -la casquette toujours sur la tête après la débauche-, venu se rincer la gorge d'un mauvais whisky et l'œil de danseuses exotiques, dans un lugubre _strip show _de_Kabukichō_. En revanche, un sombre trentenaire mal peigné, mal rasé, à la mise étrange, entre le mauvais garçon et le chef de gang _bōsōzoku_, attirait moins les rumeurs. Non pas qu'il soit personnellement inquiété d'être reconnu par les quelques malfrats passés entre ses mains : c'étaient tous plus ou moins des amis.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il rejoignit le _genkan_, où était disposée une courte rangée de casier. A cette heure, quasi tardive, seule restait encore sa paire de derby en cuir, rongée jusqu'à la corde, tristement reconnaissable. Il n'appréciait guère de quitter l'endroit miteux sans pouvoir prendre une douche, ni se raser. Sa peau moite collait à ses vêtements et, dehors, la fine pluie n'arrangerait rien. De jour, les ruelles étroites de _Shinjuku ni chome_ semblaient presque saines. Shiroyama croisa trois jeunes hommes souriants, sous leurs parapluies transparents, qui se racontaient leurs exploits nocturnes. Deux chats, sous la tonnelle d'un sordide _izakaya_, observaient les passants en se léchant les babines. L'officier continua son chemin, l'air détendu, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Désormais, le trafic sur l'avenue principale était déjà anormalement élevé. La densité en population augmentait encore à mesure que Shiroyama Yuu s'approchait de la gare : un comble pour lui, qui avait horreur de la foule.

Λƨɧ

3


End file.
